User blog:Gottadome12/PokeProblems Latch
THE CAST OF POKEMON ACADEMY: POKEPROBLEMS PRESENT…. "Latch" by Sam Smith and Disclosure music video is meant to go along with that song STARRING: Main Cast: Angelic Tay as Leona-June Rogers Classic Gone Retro as Anderson Myan Classic Gone Retro as Samael Daggerstar of Riverclan as Jason McCafferey Deutschland1871 as Ross Huot Dralic0rn as Alexia Grain FrostSlider as Derek Snyder Golem2.76 as Josh Smith Hello 12 as Aiesha Lawrence I love reading123453 as Pippen MaMcMu as Cole Heartleaf Mara the Wolf as Mira Mara the Wolf as Misaki Akane Mara the Wolf as Hitoshi Makoto Musicromo as Enzo Walker Musicromo as Miya Brunson Nintendogolfer as Alex Mallinger R3dLuv3Singin as Khuzaimah "Khu" Minami SniperSnip1000 as Quinten Lee Valora The Imprisoned of Hell as Takamaru Hagoromo WaqueKoala2.0 as Grace Johnson n00bsleyr as Dakota Moore pokegabert as Chroma Aether-Ore A Pokemon Academy PokeProblems music video. The door to a house opened up and people began walking in. People started grabbing drinks, socializing and make themselves comfortable as the party was only just beginning. There were a lot of people there at the party, almost over 60 people. But don't worry, it was a very big apartment. A crowd surrounded Quinten as he was getting ready to drink from a keg. Everyone watched as Quinten started chugging along. The crowd was cheering him on and were quite impressed with how much beer he could handle. A smug Alex smirked. He pushes Quinten out of the way, suggesting that he could do it better than Quinten. In which he did as Alex removed the top. Alex tips the keg down and starts pouring it on him with his mouth wide open. He couldn't get it all in his mouth as he missed some which made him wet. Even though Alex didn't get it all into his mouth, the crowd was still impressed with everything Alex had done and they started surrounded him in complete awe. Alex was now the new big man on campus. Quinten was a little jealous as it seemed like his title of being the most popular guy in school was being taken away from him. Aiesha walks into the bathroom needing a break from the party. She turns on the kitchen sink and splashes water on her face. As soon as she looks up, she sees herself in the mirror. However, something was different as there was a boy there that looked exactly like her. She shook her head, trying to forget what happened and walked off. A few people were playing darts. Alex was one of them. Alex throws a dart at the board and walks over to go get it. Alexia, on the other hand, sees him and throws a dart. The dart almost hit him which scared him to death making him freak out. Alexia with a cunning smile on her face walks up to Alex. He was close in his face, almost as if she was going to kiss him. She grabs the dart but first, she blows the dart off. She winks at him and walks off. Khu was getting bored with the party. He walked over to look at the collection of DVDs at the table and wanted to watch one to get his mind off of things. He starts looking through them. The first one says, Cole Heartleaf, the Girlfriend Stealer. '' ''The second one says Leona, the Girl Who is Trying to Find Out What She Wants to Do with Her Life. '' ''And last but not least, the final one said, Enzo and Miya, the Girl Who is Hiding a Secret from Her Boyfriend. None of the movies seemed interesting to Khu so he put the cases down. Chroma and Misaki were having the time of their lives at the party. Chroma wraps his arms around his girlfriend as the two of them decide to go outside. But as soon as they walk outside, something felt strange as Chroma and Misaki step in a puddle of blood with a dead body standing right Infront of them. The two of them freak out and lookup. When they look up, they see Giovanni standing there with his Persian and Team Rocket Grunts standing there with their boss. One of them standing with Giovanni was Derek, a classmate. Dakota was a little drunk and could barely keep herself together. Luckily her friend Takamaru was there helping her out. However, something felt strange as someone kept looking at Dakota from behind a tree, watching her every move. Takamaru felt like he knew the person as he tried to get a good look at them. He walks over to them, but as soon as he does, they disappear. Mira and Jason kiss each other. Mira and Jason where play a guessing game with Mira finishing up her turn. The theme was something that Jason wanted to do to himself. At first, she guessed "Be in Love" but he rejected it. Second, she guessed, "Be Happy" but he rejected. Third, she guessed "Commit Suicide." He nodded his head ‘yes.' But after he did, he disappeared. A group of people was playing spin the bottle.t Ross just got done kissing a girl and It was time for Leona to spin the bottle and she does. Pippin looked at her, hoping that the bottle would end up on him but instead it ended up on Josh. Josh smiled and he and Leona kissed, causing Pippin to get up and walk off. Anderson stood outside the door, wanting to go to the party. But with all the bruises on his arm and his black eye, he had second thoughts. Samael wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. But Anderson walks off. Pippin stood outside with an angry look on his face. He started to hallucinate, thinking that everyone was making fun of him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Pippin walks back into the party and then… A gunshot goes off. PokeProblems. A new season begins. Coming this summer. Category:Blog posts